


逃离（Get Out）

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: FO战败梗, Get out（逃离绝命镇）洗脑梗, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: 垃圾双洗脑的越狱故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 洗脑梗完全来源于 2017年2月的 逃离绝命镇 这个电影。大致是垃圾被俘虏后接受了这种洗脑改造。总觉得这两个人就应该一个脑力担当，一个武力担当，然后垃圾夫夫统治宇宙啊hhhhh

（一）  
Ben

Ben说不出为什么，可能是洗脑以后的Armitage 和曾经那个一丝不苟的将军差太远了吧，现在他的眼神无法离开这个坐在公园长凳上和他一起吃三明治的红色小乱毛。

对方发现了他的眼神，还咬着三明治不好意思的笑了一下，秋风吹乱了Armitage 的红毛和风衣领子。Ben觉得有点呼吸困难，他移回眼神，轻咳了一下。

Ben Solo没有被洗脑，他记得在FO的事。拜托，他妈妈是共和国的Leia将军，Ben可能不得不去走一点面子工程，接受心理治疗，但他不用去洗脑，变成Hux，嗯…Armitage 这样。

Hux 不记得以前的事了，防止他内心的黑暗面复发，而且有用的FO残余信息都被提取。Ben不知道共和国的技术发展到这种地步。但是善待俘虏之类的原则阻止了共和国有死刑。  
Armitage 现在在一个很闲的文档机构做些无聊的整理工作，领最低工资，住很小的分配公寓，经常被人欺负，笑起来很可爱，有一点碎刘海儿，头发常常乱乱的……  
……  
这些都不是Ben该了解的，可他就是忍不住……见到被洗脑的Armitage ，Ben觉得像见到一个新生儿，就好像他有责任去守护。  
Ben甚至在想，如果不是第一秩序扭曲的教育，Hux本来就该是这样的，好像他有什么资格说扭曲的教育似的。

“怎么了？Mr. Solo?”  
“嗯…没事…你嘴角沾到蛋黄酱了。”  
Armitage 舔了一下右边嘴角，Ben觉得又被粉红色刺了下眼。  
“不是那边” Ben伸手帮Armitage 擦了左边嘴角的淡黄色酱汁，手指想在他脸上多停留一会儿，却也找不到理由“不是说过你可以叫我Ben”  
“啊好的，Mr.……Ben你今天也提前下班了吗”

Ben盯着手上的酱汁，想舔掉它，又觉得面前的Armitage 太单纯，经不起这样的挑逗，只是叫名字都让他苍白的皮肤上泛起了可疑的粉红色，他想了想用纸巾擦了手指：“嗯，也没什么工作，不早点来那些臭小子又要找你麻烦”  
Armitage 脸上红色更甚“内个…上个星期开始就没人找我麻烦了……”  
“那我明天不用来了？”  
“啊，不是……”也许是Armitage 发现这句类似调情，说了一半就红着脸低下头折起了三明治的包装纸“嗯……也好，这半个月给您添麻烦了”  
Armitage 的头发留长了，低着头时齐肩的金红色头发在风里飘了一飘，Ben觉得自己的脸整个都烧起来了：“没关系，毕竟以前……是同事，吃完了我送你回去吧”

两个人从公园的长凳起身，往Armitage 的单位走，路上法梧的大叶子落了一地，还有的在懒洋洋的飘。

“Ben，你也不记得以前的事了吗”  
“我记得”

“全部记得吗？他们说你是Leia将军的儿子，没有被洗脑…”

“说我走了后门是吗”Ben笑了一下，“Kylo Ren的事情我都记得，我本来就兼有光明面和黑暗面的能力啊，转换下世界观也不是很难，Leia她也不想逼我太多，洗脑这种事……还是比较残忍”Ben看着眼前这个好看的像个女孩子一样的男人，怎么也和雷厉风行的hux拼不起来。

“……我以前是什么样的人？我不是坏人吗？为什么Lord Ren你还会念及什么同事之情来照顾我？”

“天哪，你的小脑瓜不要想太多，快去上班吧，我晚上来接你”Ben不想跟Armitage 聊这个问题，Armitage 还是原来那个聪明的人，知道的太清楚对他也没有什么好处。

“嗯……”Armitage 站在路边，Ben想吻平他皱着的眉头，“我们以前很要好吗？……我没法解释您的好意”

“你不希望见到我吗？” Ben觉得在掌握了有利信息的情况下，自己似乎可以使用一些……技巧？

“不是的……Ben是……我有记忆以来……最好的朋友”Armitage 开始低头，手在风衣口袋里晃着衣角“我……只是，不想耽误您的事情”

“那Hux以前也是我最好的朋友”  
Armitage 看起来如释重负，Ben苦笑了一下，“快去上班吧，晚上带你去餐厅吃好了”  
“好…再见…Ben”   
他们礼节性地拥抱了几秒钟。Ben觉得没有用力把Armitage 揉进自己怀里耗尽了他的自制力。  
他笑着目送对方进了办公楼。  
最好的……朋友？呵呵，这个词说出来都好笑。  
Ben 拢了一下自己的呢大衣，转身走向大街。

Hux

Hux试过咬舌，没用，他现在好像只是一个意识体。  
洗脑的那天，随着一声金属敲击的声音，  
Hux感觉整个人在往下沉，陷入地底。  
坠落，无尽的坠落，Hux以为这就是死亡，但是没有，现在想起来他觉得死亡更好受。

他被困在自己的意识里，只能从头顶看到肉体的视野，  
但是一切所作所为都不再受Hux的思维控制，他自己的身体，成为了他的囚笼。

看得到一切，却什么也不能做，甚至不能选择死亡，或者伤害自己。Hux现在只是一缕意识，一缕以将军姿态站在原有肉体的脑海中的意识，他唯一能做的就是仰望，仰望共和国正在带给他的肉体的一切。  
新的名字，一份工作，一个住所。  
……一个无聊的可悲的普通底层人民的生活

Hux觉得自己会疯掉，尤其是这个控制他肉体的意识，怎么会这么软弱？！  
安排什么就顺从的接受，受了欺负也顺从的接受，甚至挨了打都不还手，还一直觉得自己罪有应得，对一切心怀感激？！  
去他妈的罪有应得，这些愚蠢的蝼蚁都具有人性欺软怕硬的弱点，都活该去死，第一秩序的垮台根本就是snoke对自己的不信任！

Hux 感受的到肉体收到的痛苦，但他只是站着，死死的盯着视野里的这些脸，等他出去，等他出去他要用这些人自己的肠子勒死他们。

洗脑前，那个执行官故弄玄虚地说什么会在Hux体内找一个最合适的人格提炼出来。

胡扯！这个软弱的垃圾才不是Hux脑内的任何一个人格！  
他们把Hux这样一匹狼，关在一头羊的身体里，才是比死刑更可怕的惩罚。

出去，他当然能出去，洗脑都有解法，很可能就是那个金属的杯子。而且当Hux的意识出去以后，还可以借代这个“Armitage ”的身份，骗过周围的人，逃出这个傻逼星球傻逼共和国，说不定还可以东山再起！  
妈的，天天这样想，试了种种方法也不能影响自己的肉体，Hux气得要发疯！

直到Kylo Ren那张傻逼的脸再次出现在视野里，Hux……又有了新的生气理由

他妈的这个傻逼为什么天天来单位远远地看我？  
他妈的这个傻逼怎么还跟踪到家门口来了？明显到Armitage 都感觉到了好吗。他都用凳子挡在门口了，好像Kylo 想进来的话这条破凳子有什么用一样。  
好的英雄救美这么垃圾的手法Kylo 都会使了吗？  
Ben solo？又用回了这个傻逼名字？  
WTF？！说归说，你不要上手啊。  
Armitage 单纯你就直接送回家？！

Are You fucking kidding me??!!  
Kylo 没被洗脑？！  
那他明显是喜欢Armitage 啊？！  
等等……为什么？！  
WTF?! What the fucking fuck?!

Hux 觉得自己每天都要被眼前的狗血剧情气到半死。  
出逃计划可以用得到Kylo 吧，应该可以让他带自己去那个洗脑的基地的。  
但是……  
按Armitage 这个小子愚蠢的生活轨迹一辈子也不可能去那里啊，  
Kylo 如果喜欢柔顺版的自己的话根本不可能放他出来，  
Hux的意识又不能影响Armitage 的行为……

今天……又是在监狱里生闷气的一天……  
Hux把他的军大衣扔在地上，即使他根本不需要睡觉。

（二）  
Armitage

Armitage……没有什么想法。  
这真的是他的日常生活状态，没有什么想法，只是做日常该维持的事情，除非有不可预测事件打断他的行为，他的大脑才会运转，做出合理的反馈。

他们说他是被洗脑的机器，无耻的战犯，Armitage觉得无所谓，别人给的标签在他光滑的心上根本贴不住，他只觉得平静。

但是，衣帽间和房门被喷油漆，挨打，被威胁这些事任谁也不能习以为常，他有时会有点怕，有时会想少点事，躲着人们走。

有个高大的男人总站在大厅外面盯着他看，Armitage 觉得自己又要挨打了。  
他下班抱着公文包，快速跑到另一个出口，然而没有用，走过两个路口他就发现后面又有人跟着。  
这不是第一次，他想像以前一样快点跑回家，用凳子抵着门或者坐到衣柜里去发会儿呆，等到困的不行再出来。

但是今天路口的另一边又走过来三个人，明显是冲着Armitage 来的。  
Armitage 在想明天还能不能去上班，去医务室领药品的时候，那个护士会不会又翻白眼说他活该。

但是没有，  
三个人冲过来的时候，Armitage 后退了一下，  
那个高大的男人冲过来的时候，Armitage 被路灯绊倒，一屁股坐在了昏黄的路灯下面。

然后他就抱着公文包看着这个熊一样的男人撂倒了三个壮汉，  
然后让他们滚蛋，不许再找Hux的麻烦。  
Hux ？谁是Hux？  
啊，我是。

男人拉他站起来的时候，手背上还有血，  
两个人站起来半天都没说话，Armitage 还在抖，  
“所以……这就是你现在的生活？”

“嗯？……什么？”Armitage 喉头动了一下，试图平复自己的气息，“你是谁？”他抽出对方一直握着的胳膊，“我是说…谢谢您，先生”

“你一点儿也不记得我了？”  
“不，但是非常感谢您”，Armitage 心里想的是明天这个人不在，自己要被打死了。

“Ben, Ben Solo.”  
“Thanks again, Mr. solo”对方一直盯着自己看，Armitage 开始觉得有些不自在，但是至少知道了这个人是自己被改造前认识的，而且帮了忙，应该不会有事的。

尴尬的氛围让Armitage 低下头看着自己的脚尖。  
“我送你回去吧。”  
“好……”   
一切都无比僵硬，只能听到两个人在人行道上不同步的脚步声。

Armitage 觉得没有危险以后，脑子就转的没有那么快了，他有点困，毕竟办公室里的工作大部分都丢给了他，而且还没有吃晚饭。

他就这样迷迷糊糊地把Ben solo带到了自己的公寓楼下，上楼，  
两个人走到门口，他才终于发现有点不妥，身体有点发抖的抬眼看了下，才发现对方正思虑重重地盯着自己。

“我明天中午接你下班吃饭！”男人像是有点生气，转身就走，脚步声很重，在空旷的楼道里很响。

Armitage 如释重负，掏钥匙的手还有点抖，打开门放下东西，趴倒在床上睡了过去。

 

第二天Ben真的来了，站在以前偷窥自己的地点，Armitage 终于把这个人和那个高大的阴影对上了号。  
昨天太累了，好像感谢表达的还不够，今天要向Mr.solo认真的表达自己的谢意才可以，而且Armitage 还想问下以前的事，虽然知道不太好，但他还是想知道是什么让他失去了之前全部的记忆。

 

Mr. Solo不喜欢被叫做Sir, 或者Mr. Solo。  
Ben不告诉我以前的事，一提起来他就打岔。  
Ben天天都会来带我一起吃午饭，晚上也会送我回家，但没有进去过。  
Ben不喜欢吃我的工作餐，他偶尔会带我去各种有趣的小餐厅，偶尔会自己带三明治之类的。  
Ben说我太瘦了。

为什么会突然出现这样一个人啊？  
想知道，也不想知道。

啊，他说我们从前就是好朋友。

 

Ben果然准时站在门口等他了，Armitage 不自觉地笑了起来。  
“Ben, 晚上好”  
“嗯……晚上好，天气有点凉，你明天需要换一个外套。”  
“啊，你站在这里很久冻着了吗？对不起，因为临时多了点任务……”

“不是，”Ben笑得有点无奈，“走吧，去吃饭”

“Ben！”Armitage 拉了一下Ben的衣角，“那个，，你有什么特殊安排吗？或者特别想去哪家餐厅吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，，没有的话，我们可不可以买东西去我家吃……”

Ben现在转过来盯着他看了。Armitage 又低下了头：“我不喜欢去餐厅……太吵了，而且人们会……盯着我们看……”

“你怎么不早说？”

Armitage 觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，“你说，我们是朋友的，，那我……就可以说自己的感受了……”他终于抬起头来偷看一下Ben的表情。

“你是说，如果不是朋友，你就一直听我安排，什么也不说？”Ben的双手在空气中比划了半个圈，像是辅助理解。  
“嗯……”Armitage 软乎乎的哼了一声。

Ben像是突然决定了什么，拉起了Armitage 的手，是的，直接牵起了他的手，然后喃喃自语似的拉着他往街上走“老天，早干什么去了，你以前什么也不听我安排……”

Armitage 没听清Ben在说什么，他感受到掌心的热度，脸又红了一红，快步跟在对方身后。

 

Kylo 

Kylo 每天都在冥想，如果他还有“每天”这个时间概念。

关于黑暗面和光明面的冥想，在他是Ben Solo 的时候努力逃避，在他是Kylo 的时候把他折磨的半死。

但是现在，在他作为意识体沉入自己的身体的时候，突然有个一闪即过的念头，好像可以贯通两者。  
所以Kylo 尽可能不去想自己被洗脑的这件事，专注于追溯那个念头。

 

偶尔他不在冥想的时候，也会仰头看看这个新的Ben Solo 的生活。

很好，Leia上来就骗他没有被洗脑。  
Typical Leia.  
观察了一段时间，嗯，Ben自己的生活完全是个骗局，对出逃没有任何信息量。

很好，Hux那家伙就算是洗脑以后也比自己知道的清楚。  
只是，这个只知道不停道谢和道歉的Hux真是让人觉得恶心。

很好，Ben Solo 蠢货喜欢上了Armitage Hux .  
愚蠢的暗恋，这么软的Hux直接操不就好了。  
傻逼，不想看了。冥想。

 

算了，再看一会儿长发Hux。  
以前怎么没发现，这个姜毛长得还挺好看的。

搞什么？都到家门口了为什么不进去！  
搞什么？他都舔嘴唇了你快咬他！  
搞什么？你专门跑过来就吃个午饭就走了？

Kylo 又决定什么也不要看了，天天冥想算了。


	2. Chapter 2

三）FO组视奸下的晚餐 

Armitage 头顶的呢帽子歪了，他没有手去扶，因为两只手都抱着装满了蔬菜和水果的纸袋。正在努力的保持平衡爬楼梯。

帽子也是刚刚Ben非要买给他的，Ben把帽子按到Armitage 头上的时候怎么说的来着：“风太大了，不戴帽子你会生病的，Armie。”  
Armitage 觉得他的耳朵尖从那以后就一直是红的了。

「Hux: Armie?! 拜托我要吐了」  
「Kylo: Armie?! 拜托我要吐了」

Ben在后面提着一桶牛奶和一桶橙汁，以及一袋乱七八糟的食物，胳膊下面还夹着Armitage 的公文包: “你的钥匙在哪儿？”

“在腰带上。”Armitage 站在门口朝后仰了一点。

「Hux: 你不要随随便便把人往住所带啊！」  
「Kylo: 为什么这么瘦。」

Ben 把东西移到一只手上，另一只手撩开Armie的风衣下摆去找钥匙，然后就看到他绿色毛衣下面漏出来的一截腰……

「Hux: 你不如把颈动脉露出来让人随便割？！」  
「Kylo: 太瘦了。」

“找不到吗？有几把钥匙是办公桌的柜子上的，他们会翻我的东西。”   
Armitage 艰难地维持平衡，好让袋子最上面的苹果不要掉下去。

“找到了。” Ben没忍住在取钥匙的时候摸了一下Armitage 的腰……  
然后苹果和蔬菜就撒了一地……

「Hux: Kylo Ren 你他妈……」  
「Kylo: Nice（笑）」

Armie拿着纸袋涨红了脸，“对不起！对不起！”他弯腰去捡，结果却是让更多的东西洒出来。Ben忍着笑打开门，撂下手里的包再回身一起来捡。

手忙脚乱。

「Hux: 蠢死了。」  
「Kylo: 蠢死了。」

“我们不该买这么多吃的。我吃不完，而且还不起你的。”  
“那我就天天来蹭饭好了。”  
“……”  
“……”

「Hux: 要点脸？」  
「Kylo: 你就住过来算了。」

Ben 随便煮了一些秋葵汤给两个人下意面，Armie收拾好剩下的食材以后，坐在餐桌边啃起了苹果。  
“你饿了？”Ben听到声音转过来看着他，“别吃苹果了一会儿吃不下，汤好了来尝一下。”

Armie听话的放下咬了一口的苹果，凑了过去。

“嘶——”  
“啊，抱歉，烫到了吗？” Ben 把木勺撂在锅里，捧起了Armie的脸，“我看看”

「Hux: 故意的吧！把手拿开！」  
「Kylo: 艹，怎么这么可爱。」

Armie 下意识的张开了嘴，露出了红色的舌尖。就在Ben觉得忍不住要把他含在嘴里的时候——  
汤溢锅了。

再次的，手忙脚乱。

「Hux: 蠢死了。」  
「Kylo: 蠢死了。」

两个人终于能坐在餐桌上吃晚饭的时候，外面天已经黑透了。

Armitage 卷着盘子里的面条，“明天还会一起吃晚饭吗？”

「Kylo: 真可爱。」

“会。”  
“那还是出去吃吧，这太麻烦了。”  
“不麻烦，明天直接回来。”

Armitage 抿了一下嘴唇，“那Ben你明天几点上班？”

「Kylo: 真可爱。」

“八点半”  
“那是不是要早点回去？你住的地方离这里远吗？”  
Ben抬眼盯着看他：“看Hux担心麻烦别人一万遍都不习惯。”

「Hux 翻白眼」

 

“Hux到底是个什么样的人啊”

「Hux: 杰出政治家军事家，将军，天生的领袖」  
「Kylo ：自大狂妄，脾气臭，控制欲强的野心家」

“你不问清楚就要一直对我客客气气的是不是？”  
Armitage 不好意思的喝了一口汤，“我想知道。”  
「Kylo: 真可爱。」  
“吃完饭再说吧。”

 

Armitage 洗完碗，擦干净手，有点不好意思的看到Ben靠在厨房门口，正在吃他咬过的苹果。  
「Hux: 恶心。」  
「Kylo: 怎么这么可爱。」

Ben想了半天，希望找到一些不会吓到Armitage 的形容词。他有关Hux的印象都是两个人争吵时的歇斯底里，以及Hux的一万种表达不满的面部表情。  
面前的Armie 虽然一样聪明，但是没有野心，整个人简直和Hux反过来，那么柔软……甚至让人想用可爱这个词，  
Ben想占有他。

“Hux是我男朋友。”

「Hux: WHAT the FUCKING FUCK??!」  
「Kylo: WHAT the FUCKING FUCK??!」

Ben打赌他没见过比面前这个人更震惊的表情了。要是几分钟之前听到这个，Armitage 肯定会打碎他仅有的两个碗。

“THE General Hux and THE Kylo Ren?”  
Armitage 觉得这是他有记忆以来听到最震惊的事情了，他还一直在想Hux是不是欠了Ben什么东西，Ben才一直跟着他。

「Hux: 这他妈不是Kylo Ren 」  
「Kylo: 他一个人就住在这，直接操就行了，胡扯什么」

 

“是啊，不然我为什么来找你。”  
Ben其实也很想知道，自己最开始到底为什么会想来看一眼Hux。

「Hux: 这他妈绝对不是Kylo Ren 」

“THE General Hux and THE Kylo Ren！”  
他们以前是恋爱关系？！那是不是可以解释自己对Ben的好感了？

 

Ben笑了起来，他觉得这个震惊中的小可人儿实在是太可爱了。  
“嗯，我们暗地里在一起的，第一秩序和共和国都不知道。”谎都扯了，索性再圆一点。

「Hux 翻白眼」  
「Kylo 翻白眼」

 

“那……怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“我不知道……”

 

Ben觉得他要笑出声了，他板了一下脸，  
”Armitage Hux, 你愿意做我男朋友吗？再一次”。  
如果这样都不能让Armitage 不再小心翼翼，他不知道什么才能了。

「Hux ：不如你求个婚？！」  
「Kylo ：……」

Armitage 不知道怎么接，他迷迷糊糊点了点头。  
如果以前就是恋爱关系，Ben现在又对他那么好，有个男朋友也没关系吧。

「Hux ：别胡乱点头啊！」  
「Kylo ：好了好了同意了操吧」

Ben扔掉手里的果核，擦了一下手。  
他向前走了一步，终于，终于抱到了Hux！Yes！他头发闻起来有点果香，和以前硬邦邦的发胶味儿一点不一样。  
“那个，我回去看看能不能搬过来，但是今天晚上我要回去，今天是周五，Rey可能会去和我聊些事情。” Ben的怀抱一点一点圈紧，最后在Armitage 头顶的金发上亲了一下。

「Hux ：不是Kylo Ren. 怎么可能跟Rey聊天，洗脑货。居然自己不知道被洗脑了。」  
「Kylo ：……有病啊！他都同意了！你要回去？！哦对Rey今天去查岗探监，傻逼，气死了，不看了不看了。」

Armitage 整个人都晕晕的，这个一直照顾他的人是Kylo Ren 啊，是达斯维达的外孙，Leia将军的儿子，第一秩序的伦武士。而且是他男朋友？！这也太奇怪了吧。

Ben已经走到门口了，他拿起自己的外套“你是不是每个周日会放一天假？”  
“嗯？嗯……”  
“那我周日带你出去转转吧。”  
“好……”

“晚安，我的Armie ” Ben在Armitage 的额头上吻了一下。

「Hux: 别恶心了，快滚蛋吧」  
「Kylo: 为什么这么可爱？！以后谁给Armie发胶我剁谁手。」

Armitage 在Ben出门以后躺在床上理了半天，好多事想不通啊，但是好开心是怎么回事，打了几个滚以后他就睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

（四）放垃圾出脑

三十秒的寂静……

Hux深吸一口气开始说话：“五天后是Armitage 的例行身体检查，这之前是绝佳机会，我们需要合作，Armitage 处理过地图，我记得在哪里。此外我希望Lord Ren在修理厂的工作能提供一些飞行器的信息。”

说完他又深深地呼吸了一下，小声嘀咕了一句“艹”，保持着原有坐姿，活动了一下手腕和脚腕。

“Impressive, General.” Kylo 低头看了看手里Ben剩下的糖纸，随手卷着听着Hux说话，听完他皱着眉，侧头吐掉了嘴里的硬糖。

 

几分钟前，他们还是Ben 和Armitage ，在进行一场尴尬生涩的约会，两个人坐在沿海步道边上的长椅上吹海风吃零食。

一个扛着相机的姑娘像是在采风，四处拍着照片，看到夕阳下，坐在长椅上保持着一定距离的两个男人，她的相机对准了那个方向。  
似乎光线不太好，她调了一下相机。  
Ben和Armitage 都发现了打算偷拍的姑娘，Ben打算站起来赶走她，Armitage 拉着他的衣袖。  
来不及了，姑娘已经按下了快门，  
嗤——  
“对不起！对不起！你们介意的话我可以删掉。”姑娘欠了欠身受了惊吓似的跑远了。

 

三十秒的寂静……

 

“艹”，Hux又嘀咕了一声，闪光灯？闪光灯是解除洗脑的信号？这他妈是什么鬼玩笑。  
浮出黑暗，重新控制自己身体的整个过程都充满了不可置信。

“这么久没见，将军的演讲还是一样精彩。” 

Hux 翻了个白眼：“被困在蠢货的身体里这么久，这就是你的第一句话？”  
他侧头发现Kylo 正危险地盯着他，Hux这才反应过来自己是Armitage 的土包打扮，Kylo 的眼神让他觉得自己是裸体坐在这里一样。

“我不觉得是被困住，我有问题要冥想”   
Kylo 也开始活动久违的身体，糖纸已经被他卷成一个长条的细圆筒。

“With or without your help, I'm getting the hell out of here! ” Hux抑制住想打人的冲动，站起来想走。Kylo Ren 是个垃圾，一点用都没有。

他还没有习惯对身体的操纵感，有些站立不稳，被Kylo 一手拉进了怀里。“别着急走啊，My Armie...”

Hux冰冷翠绿的眼神让一切调情都变得失去温度，尴尬地五秒过去后，Kylo 自觉无趣地放开了他。

“你的毛衣真是土爆了。”  
“你的胡子才是丑的恶心。”  
两个人站起来互瞪了一会儿，僵硬地移开各自的视线。

“修理厂可能有几架合适的飞行器，但是没那么容易偷走。”  
夕阳开始渐渐消失，路灯已经亮起，Kylo 又从口袋里摸出一颗糖，皱眉盯了一会儿，拆开放进了嘴里。

他们沿着步道向回走。  
“你只要告诉我在哪里就可以了，制定计划是我的事。准备好之前我们需要维持原状。” Hux眼里已经开始闪烁兴奋地光芒，他当然喜欢各种计划和胜利。

Kylo 还是不习惯看着柔软的Armitage 身体按Hux的方式行动。他一直盯着看，看海风吹乱Hux的长金发，露出白色的皮肤被灯光打成浅橙色。

“你这变态能不能不要盯着我看了！”  
Kylo 有点想笑，“你说的维持原状，那我得去你那里住了。”

“什么？！”

“Ben前天跟Rey说他有男朋友了，还是你，我估计Leia正在从什么星际会议赶回来吧。将军你的计划可能得加快点进度。”

“你他妈根本不在乎吗？这他妈对你来说是个玩笑吗？！我们是囚犯！”

“我把这当作你在狱中无从发泄的怒火好了”，Kylo 抬手把叠成小正方形的第二张糖纸在Hux眼前放开，“你需要冷静下来才能计划，将军。”   
糖纸随着愈发强烈的海风向他们身后飞去。

 

他们一前一后走到了公路旁的公交站，  
甚至在公交上专门隔了一条过道坐，  
除了争吵，就是沉默，Hux和Kylo之间就好像没有什么别的相处方式。  
哪怕是争吵中 奇怪的化学反应 导致的最亲密的行为，在两个人之间也像打仗一样。谁都不肯认输，占了下风的那一个第二天一定以各种方式讨回来。

即便这次再见面十分不愉快，两个人都算得清，今晚得住在一起了。  
他们这种高级罪犯，很有可能有人在监视，在热闹的街道，Kylo 甚至拉起了Hux的手。所有事情，表面上，至少表面上要维持原状。

他们回到Armitage 的公寓的时候，发现门上被猩红色油漆喷了 垃圾去死 人渣 这类词。

Kylo 低头看了一眼Hux,  
“你看我干什么，说的是我们俩。”Hux 不高兴的从腰带上解下钥匙打开门。  
整个社区都知道两个FO垃圾又搞到一起去了，如果Ben不住过来，Armitage 很可能什么时候就被这些刁民沉塘了。

“他们说的是Ben 和Armitage。”Kylo皱了皱眉还站在门口盯着那些字看，“这不公平。”

“在他们看起来都是一样的，如果你还要站在门口的话，就做Ben会做的事，Make a scene. （*当众大吵大闹）”

Kylo 像是想起了什么，在门口像Ben“会做的事”一样，大喊大叫，什么他会把做这事的人打到残废，不许欺负他的Armitage 云云。

这下整栋楼都知道两个人要住一起了，戏做足后Kylo进门换了鞋——Armitage 已经准备好了合适他的鞋号的拖鞋。

“我们也应该做一下Ben和Armitage 应该做的事。” Kylo 看到Armitage, 不，是Hux穿着羊毛衫在冰箱里找食物，他觉得有些事情憋了蛮久。

“什么？” Hux拿了瓶牛奶，扶着冰箱门看着Kylo，眼神犀利，与整个人周身的氛围格格不入。

“你知道，他们半个月都还没有……”

“我觉得按他们的速度再半年也不会有。” Hux仰头喝了一口牛奶，“你在关注什么奇怪的东西，Kylo Ren ，我很忙。越狱不是一件简单的事。” 一汪牛奶润在Hux的唇上，他根本不知道现在自己看起来毫无严肃感。

“你知道Armitage 就是你自己吧”  
“胡扯，是编程的”  
“你知道不是，没有程序能编成那样，” Kylo 抱着胸靠在厨房门口，就像Ben会做的那样，“没想到General 你这么可爱”

“别他妈用那个词！那个不是我！”  
“你在逃避什么？Armie, my little boyfriend ”

“别他妈叫我Armie!”，Hux想把Kylo 揪着领子撞到墙上，但他忘了Armitage 已经很久不锻炼了，他本身的瘦小身板根本压不住Ren。

但是Kylo 顺着他的压力靠到了墙上，然后用他有力的双臂直接搂住Hux吻了下去。

Hux挣扎中用力的咬了下去，  
“啊－”Kylo 舔了一下下唇上的血然后嘴角弯了起来，眼里有什么可怕的东西被点燃了，“That's my Hux.”   
他右手一捞，抱住膝窝，把Hux整个抱起来朝卧室走去。  
Hux开始挣扎时不自觉的搂住了Kylo 的脖子，保持平衡后又马上松开，“放开我！你这疯子！现在是做这个的时候吗！唔——嗯——”

Kylo 不耐烦的捂住对方的嘴，把他摔到Armitage 可怜的单人床上，（Armitage 可能打算把床让出来自己睡地毯。）

“Kylo Ren!” 一旦松开桎梏，Hux就从床上弹起来。  
Kylo 左手扯着自己的线衫，右手按在Hux肚子上往上掀着毛衣。  
是的，拼体力的话，Kylo 一个手就能按住Hux。

“别他妈动我！” Hux滚成一团挣扎着，“我不要——你烦死了！”  
“Shhh——my general,” Kylo 甩掉毛衣开始解皮带，“you need this，你需要冷静。” 

Hux 挣扎地厉害，Kylo 索性放了自己的皮带，两个手按着Hux褪他“愚蠢”的毛衣和条绒裤子。

“啊——”Hux觉得肚子一凉，上下的衣服都被扒开，“Fuck you! Kylo ！I don't want to! ”

“Fuck YOU! My Armie” Kylo 觉得他们以前做的时候自己没有这么急切。

“DON'T call me that!” Hux简直气急败坏，“啊——拿出去！！”

Hux整个人反着弓起身，根本不给Kylo 机会，手指很快滑出来了。

“别动了！”Kylo 有点生气，他踢掉自己掉到膝盖的裤子，握住Hux的两个脚踝，仰面按住他，把两个人的贴在一起。“妈的，都硬了还闹什么！”

“滚蛋！” Hux的两只手在背后撑着企图坐起来，用全身的力量企图挣脱Kylo ，但碰到的时候，他整个人颤了一下，支撑不住被按倒在床上。“我—不——想—”他仰着像一条缺水的鱼，话出口已经变了音。

“呵，” Kylo 恶意摩擦两个人的下体，引来身下人的隐忍的闷哼，“我打赌Armi——tige——比你——操起来软——多了，嗯——”

Hux听到这个又开始挣扎，他侧着扭身子，整个人从Kylo 身下挣脱出来，只有两个脚踝还在对方手里，单人床太窄，他往后退的时候，右手不小心从床上掉了下去。

失去了重心，Hux被Kylo 拖着脚踝拽回来，翻了个身脸朝下，趴在床上。

Kylo 松开脚踝，一手握住Hux的腰，一手给了他屁股一巴掌“别动了！” Kylo 简直要被情欲逼疯。他啐了口吐沫，掰开Hux的股缝，查了一根手指进去。

“啊——！”  
“放松，Hux babe, 放松” Kylo 的手指慢慢移动着，他俯下身去吻着Hux的后背，新蓄的胡须蹭地Hux更加敏感。

“Don't ——U——Dare——Ahhhh——babe……me！” Hux几乎说不出整句子。

Kylo 咬住Hux颈后一层薄薄地肉，混着一些金发，多加了一根手指。

“嗯……哈……” Hux喘着。

等到Kylo 换成自己的进去之后，Hux就只能发出断断续续的气音了。

连续的节奏响了一阵，Kylo 拔出来，轻微的“啵”的一声几乎被两个人的喘息盖过。Kylo 把Hux翻了个身，再次完全放入，然后整个人严丝合缝的贴上去，把Hux的惊呼吞进自己嘴里。

Hux的双手被十指交握的按在头顶，当Kylo 开始吸他的舌头的时候，他觉得整个头皮发麻，空气一点一点从他的肺里跑尽了，他们以前很少亲吻，更没有如此热烈的亲吻，Hux交代在了两个人紧贴的腹部之间。

Kylo 松开了他的嘴，但微肿的嘴唇仍贴着他的脸轻轻地笑了起来。然后他支起身子，跪坐着，两手卡在Hux的胯骨两侧，开始快速的送胯。随着Hux的叫声逐渐高昂，Kylo 闷哼着释放在他体内。

 

闹钟响的时候，Hux发现自己在地上，四肢和Kylo 纠缠着，对方还有一条腿搭在床沿上，周围不知道是床单还是被罩还是枕头，白色的纠缠成一堆，绕在他们身上。

“嘶——”腰疼。

FUCK！  
Hux 想起今天Armitage 和Ben都应该去上班，他一团布料中挣脱出来，拾起地上的皮带，朝Kylo 抽起来。

“Kylo! Fucking! Ren! 你他妈！滚起来！去上班！！！”  
“What ! the ! Fucking ! fuck?!!!”Kylo 被抽醒了，格挡着。

 

Hux 装作Armitage 的样子去上班，当然紧赶慢赶的迟到了五分钟，没人给他好脸色看。  
但以他的城府，做出一副胆战心惊的样子给人四处赔礼道歉实在太容易了。  
只是在心上又给这些人的死法多加了一笔痛法而已。

他一上午都在找那该死的地图，掩人耳目的计算标记可行路线。  
等到Kylo 提着午餐从固定地点学着Ben的样子 跟他傻笑地招手的时候，Hux觉得今天的阳光有点刺眼。


	4. Chapter 4

（五）阴谋与错乱

他们坐在公园里的长椅上，偶尔有些干涩的风吹过。

“三件事：一，有人故意放我们出来；二，飞行器和逃跑路线；三，那个愚蠢的洗脑怎么彻底解除。” Hux保持着开会的声线。

Kylo被三明治噎了一下，“你在说什么？” 

Hux翻了个白眼：“不可能这么简单就解除了洗脑，有人故意放我们逃，很可能是有人想借越狱名正言顺的干掉我们。我很想知道是哪些垃圾想玩螳螂捕蝉。” 

Kylo：“How do you even know these？” 

Hux再次翻了个白眼：“It’s like talking to a stone……你见过那个在海边拍照的女孩吗？Ben在修理厂有没有被人找过麻烦？你有没有去过那个监控中心？天哪Kylo Ren你能不能除了午饭再给我提供一点点有用信息？”

“你烦死了！我有自己的事情要忙！冥想就差一点了！打破黑暗面与光明面的界限会是怎样的力量，你根本就不明白。”  
“神棍！”   
“疯子！”   
“……”   
“……” 

“It’s impossible to work with you……” Hux恨恨地把最后一口三明治胡乱塞到嘴里，嘴角又沾了酱汁，这次是番茄酱，“下次金属杯子的声音响起的时候，记得捂住你的招风耳。” Kylo已经够智障了，我可不想再和Ben交流。后面的话Hux忍住没说。 

Kylo伸手去擦 Hux的嘴角，对方躲了一下。“别动。” 这次Kylo恶意地把擦去的番茄酱顺着嘴角按在hux 的唇上，在他惊呼的时候把手指塞了进去。当然被咬了，不过能打破hux自以为是的假面感觉还是蛮好的。 

Kylo没有说他的大部分精力都放在抑制原力的涌动上了。  
他的冥想导致回归自己的身体以后 原力非常不稳定，如果Rey感受到了异常，会给他们的计划添麻烦。事实上如果再加上Hux说的第三方势力，Kylo根本不确定他们逃的掉，但是Hux看起来胸有成竹……这真是令人讨厌。

 

冬天真的快到了，路两旁的树已经秃了。往回走的时候，即使两个恒星都暖哄哄的挂在天上，Hux的手指还是冻的通红，Kylo 想了一下明天不在这里吃了。

走到最后一个路口，面前多了十几个人拦住了他们。  
真烦，这些人就不能少作一天死。  
Hux 在想他到底做错了什么沦落到要跟这些人渣肉搏的地步，Kylo 在想他的原力和光剑。

 

突然，公园里的广播响起来了，也许是广播也许是其他的什么声音设备吧，噪声。  
还是噪声，不对！Hux躲过一记左钩拳朝Kylo 的方向转过去，对方也正在纠缠的打斗。“捂住耳朵！” 然后他就被撂倒在地。

该死！为什么在这个时候！

Hux 躺在地上躲着拳头，双手死命地护住耳朵，这些人开始踢他，他已经不知道哪里受了伤。

金属音，一下一下敲击的金属音。Hux几乎感觉到自己在向下沉了。朦胧中他看到Kylo 踹倒了围殴他的人，整个人扑向他直挺挺地倒了下来。

Hux 的双手被另一双粘了血的手握住，按在耳朵上……

Hux 不知道过了多久，他们的手松开，广播里传来Leia的声音。大致是解释，有囚犯在逃，以后每个正午都会播放洗脑信号音确保安全。

他坐起来，环视了一圈几个找事的混混，“滚开！”他嘴角刚刚也挨了一拳，现在被扯伤淌着血。  
人群骂骂咧咧的散了，Ben倒在他身上，Hux扶起他的脸，不知道自己为什么眼里好像含着水。蠢货，说了让你捂自己的招风耳。

 

“Armie? Wha……what happened?”  
“他们找我麻烦，打到你的头了……” Armitage 肯定会哭的，这只是演戏而已，Hux安慰着自己。

“Ben,你还好吗？……我该怎么办……” Hux一手搂着他，一手摸着他的脸，眼泪好像停都停不下来。嗯自己的演技好像越来越炉火纯青了吧。

“唔，我没事的，别哭。”Ben坐起来反搂着他，“我只是……好像记不起来这几天的事了？”

“那……怎么办。”Hux抬起眼，使自己尽可能的看起来楚楚可怜，轻轻地摸了一下Ben颧骨上的伤。

“我们刚刚在干什么？嘶——”Ben扶着自己的头，两个人互相掺着站起来，“啊——昨天呢？真的——记不起来了啊”

“Leia回来了不是吗？我们去找她？”Hux撑在Ben的肩膀下面觉得自己真的好小只。

“你不去上班吗……”  
“就说我被打伤去医院好了，回头再请假。”  
“什么时候学会扯谎了……”

糟糕。“你不能不记得昨天啊……”Hux希望自己可以装出脸红的样子，“昨天……昨天晚上……”

“昨天晚上我们住在一起了？” Ben的注意力被成功转移，看起来有些尴尬“哦……那我们都去做个检查吧。”

Ben捏着Hux的下巴抬起来，“真抱歉，让你受伤了，而且，让你担心了……”  
这下Hux是真的觉得脸上热了一下，他抿了一下唇，低下头去。

Leia不会和Ben一样好骗，Hux在等Ben在报刊亭打电话的时候写了一堆纸条藏进口袋。  
成败在此一举了。

Leia派了车来接他们，是Armitage 每隔半个月就去做一次例行检查的地方。

Hux努力回忆着受刑时那个房间的位置。能为自己的越狱计划亲身收集信息，而不是待在Armitage 的脑子里让他异常兴奋。

Ben被带去做检查，分开的时候极不情愿。  
而Hux则直接被带去见Leia，哼，老狐狸。

 

“你骗了他。” 两个人面对面坐了很久，就好像在进行某种精神博弈，Hux还是先开了口，“Ben也被洗脑过。”

“那你是怎么知道的呢，General?” Leia漫不经心地搅着手里的茶杯，眼神始终盯着Hux的眼睛没有放开过。

“……” Hux不知道对方有没有在读心，但还是继续了自己的试探，“Ben……Ben他那么好……不会做出可怕的事。” Hux“羞怯”地移开视线，“我不是什么将军……”

Leia 笑了起来，“我听Rey说，你是Ben的男朋友？他还要搬去你那里。”

“嗯……Leia将军……我不知道Ben是受过什么不一样的洗脑，但是您不该骗他，不是吗” 信息！Hux需要更多的信息！（所以脸都不要了:)

“你那里的分配公寓只有单人床吧，昨晚Ben在你那里？”

“将军你叫我来到底想问什么？如果没有别的事我现在很担心Ben，可以去看他吗？”

“我只希望我的儿子好。” Leia 站起身，“Impressive, General Hux。” 她用金属勺敲了一下手里茶杯。

……

操！中计了！

……  
“杯子只是个信号而已，”Leia 喝了口茶，重新坐下，“这个星球上其他的战犯都被切除了部分额叶，只有你们两个，我觉得留你们看着自己被同化不是更有意思吗，至于Ben重新植入的记忆，只是我做母亲的一点私心而已。”

 

“什么？Leia女士？”

“哦Armitage ，我们去看看Ben吧。” Leia 把手放在Armitage 的手上安抚着。

“发生了什么？我不是和Ben在海边的吗？” Armitage 环顾四周开始发抖，“我为什么在这里？Ben他怎么了？”

“哦可怜的孩子，没事了，洗脑出了点问题，现在都没事了。走吧，我们去看看Ben，今天你们就留院观察一下好了。”

Armitage 觉得听着这安抚的声音没来由的害怕。他觉得浑身都疼，噙着眼里的泪水点了点头，跟着Leia出去了。

 

进入病房的时候，Rey在里面，她皱着眉对Leia点了点头，继而愤怒地盯着Armitage看。  
“洗脑出了问题我的孩子们，但是现在没事了，Rey你带Armitage去治疗一下吧，我跟Ben聊聊天。” Rey还想说些什么被Leia 制止了。

“根本就不该搞这些乱七八糟的巫术。” Rey没好气的握着Armitage的胳膊把他甩进医疗舱。  
Armitage觉得被甩的头有些疼，对方已经关了门转身离开了。

 

傍晚当乱七八糟的医疗设备都被撤了，房间里也没有其他人，Armitage几乎是跳起来爬上另一张病床。  
“Ben，我怕。”两个人侧卧在一张单人病床上。  
“没事的，一点小问题，已经恢复正常了不是吗？” Ben的大手抚着他的后背。  
“这不对，我什么都不记得了，他回来了是不是？”Armitage心脏跳的很快，放在Ben胸口的手也抖着。  
“我不知道。”  
“Ben，看着我，你的记忆停在哪里？。” Armitage扳过Ben的脸让两人对视，眼里亮晶晶的闪着泪光。  
“我们，去，海边，散步……” Ben沉静地看着他。  
“这不对，我看了时间，已经过去一天了。” 他着急地抚着Ben的脸，“如果这样的话，那意味着我们是一样的，Ben，你也被洗脑过。”  
“嗯……Leia刚告诉我了。我们吵了一架。我不在乎了，我觉得现在的生活挺好的，我想就这样一直抱着你”  
“嗯，我也是。可是我怕……” Armitage的眼泪扑簌簌的沾满了睫毛，顺着侧边流到枕头里，“我……不想……做Hux，我不想做冷血的杀人狂。”  
“不会的，不会的” Ben 吻着他的眼睛，额头，头顶，把他紧紧的抱在怀里，“不会的。有我在。” Ben一下一下抚着他的背……

半夜里惊醒的Armitage看着熟睡的Ben，对方正以一种极不舒服的姿势窝在窄窄的床上。他俯下身去亲了亲Ben的额头，下床翻出来在外套夹层口袋中找到的纸条走出门去。  
“如果想让Hux死，晚上开车来第三大街十字路口。”


	5. Chapter 5

（六）  
3:17  
Hux 从方向盘上醒来的时候看了一下时间。  
额头在前窗上磕出了血。

他见过Armitage 处理交通文档，第三大道的超速记录很多，果然是闪光灯拍摄超速记录。

整条街没什么人，Armitage 在第五个路口终于抬头看了摄像头，闪光灯过后他一头撞在了路灯上。

他不想让Hux存在，也许潜意识里自己也不想这样存在。Hux摇了摇头，擦了一下快要流到眼睛里的血。

去他妈的，老子是宇宙之王。

他从Armitage 偷的车里狼狈地爬出来，一身带血的病号服，消失在清冷的街头。

4:25  
Ben被摇醒。

“嗤——”拍照的声音。

Kylo ：“你他妈跑去哪儿了。”  
“闭嘴，做个实验。”Hux带上耳塞，敲了一下手里的杯子。

黑暗中绿色的眼睛凝视着坐在床上的男人，对方迷茫的环顾四周。

“嗤——”

Hux 把相机和杯子勺子一起放进背包，“走了。”又从背包里拿出一套衣服，“穿上这个。”

4:55  
Kylo 打翻了两个修理工，他们换掉了医院保安的衣服，把两个人抬进一架最适合逃脱的飞行器，设置了自动飞行，Hux和Kylo 从飞行器上下来，看着它离开跑道，冲向天空。

第一个恒星已经开始从地平线上升起了。

4:58   
Leia 对两个人跑掉的事一点也不赶到惊奇，  
“调出来医院和工厂的监控录像，我要知道他们是怎么离开的。”  
“让Rey赶去修理厂，以及追踪那个逃掉的飞行器。”  
Leia站在控制台旁，皱眉看着整个星球的投影。General Hux，让我们来阅读你的计划吧。

5:12  
他们挤在走廊一个拐角的角落里，警报四起。

Hux 把Kylo 压在墙上，“来不及了！进入我的脑子！读我的计划！快！在Rey之前！”

Kylo 点点头，他终于可以使用原力了，他把快走到拐角处的两个士兵摔到了墙上。

“你他妈打千年隼的主意！”

“没有比那更合适的！别说话！全部的计划！”Hux从包里拿出杯子，“带Armitage 走，他不知道计划，Rey不会知道。”Hux捂住Kylo的耳朵。

Kylo 在Hux的脑海中游走，知道的越多，他脸上越阴沉，“After this, I'm gonna fuck you to death.” 他闭眼敲碎了杯子，把Armitage 拦腰扛在右肩上，转身扇飞了楼道上赶来的士兵。

5:35  
轰的一声，最开始离开大气层的那个飞行器被炸成了碎片。

“不！” Leia大怒，“这不对！Rey去查刚刚擅自开炮的战机！”

Rey接到命令，“左边三架去检查残骸，确定逃犯是否在上面。” 她驾驶着千年隼朝最右边刚刚不服从命令的战机飞过去。

最右的战机开始加速，逃向远离星球的方向。

“他们在那架警用战机上！” Poe 飞在最前面，接到通知刚刚飞行器的残骸上没有Hux和Kylo 。“那架战机被改造了，我们追不上”，他开了几炮试图打断机翼。

“他要穿虫洞了！” Finn猜到了远处的方向。

Rey开始瞄准蓄力，千年隼的武器和只能坐两个人的警用战机不在一个数量级上。

“不！” Leia在控制台边喊到。

5:15  
“Ben我们去哪？！放我下来！”在看到Kylo 单手用原力甩开眼前的士兵后，Armitage 才终于在颠簸的倒置视角中反应过来。

“你不是——Ben!” 他挣扎着试图推开腰上的手，“放——开…我——啊！——” 随着Kylo 的奔跑，Armitage 觉得自己的胃要被他的肩膀顶碎了。

“怎么不是，Ben solo和Kylo Ren本来就是一个人。” Kylo 发现承认这件事比他想象的轻松。

Armitage 闹的厉害，Kylo 放他下来，一个手刀批晕了他，“烦死了，闹起来一个德行。”

他看着眼前的下水道……这鬼计划最好行的通，为什么要沿着下水道跑好几条街。

5:41  
再次，逃跑的战机被炸成碎片。  
Rey不想忍了，二十分钟前她还能读到一些Hux片段的思想，涉及战机什么之类，但是那之后就什么也找不到了……Kylo Ren。

一切的洗脑计划都是胡扯，Rey从来没信任过这个改造计划。现在，她可以说自己是情急之下不得已才炸了他们，事实上，她从一开始就想他们死。

Leia 提醒过她，愤怒会让她受到黑暗面的侵蚀。看着眼前的红白色火光，Rey被自己的暴戾吓出一身冷汗。

战机残骸被一颗行星吸引，慢慢坠落在该行星表面。

5:24  
Kylo 把Armitage 夹在胳膊下面抱着，按计划骗楚巴卡下船查看后，跳进千年隼。

5:45  
“不是他们……”Poe把手搭在Rey的肩膀上。  
这颗行星没有适宜的空气，他们都穿着宇航服，通过衣服里的通讯器交流。

“是两个右翼人士，他们想趁机杀了Kylo Ren 和Armitage Hux”

“我……我不知道我刚怎么了。”Rey抬起手。

“别想了，” Finn走过来，“现在最重要的是他们在哪里。” 

 

“千年隼！” 人群中有人喊到。

“Kylo Ren ！” Rey朝正在起飞的千年隼跑去，愤怒再一次席卷了她。

5:42  
Rey把千年隼也停在了战机坠落的行星上，换了宇航服离开了。

千年隼内部乱七八糟，但是楚巴卡和Rey已经做了一些整理，和Hux脑里的地图有点差距。  
Kylo 抱着Hux跌跌撞撞居然找到了自己的光剑。

 

楚巴卡的嘶叫声从后面传来，Kylo畅快地打开红色的光剑， 用原力打翻对方的机枪，转过身来。

“别！” Armitage 醒了，“放他走！我就帮你逃。”

“是我在帮你逃。” 楚巴卡被原力压制完全不能动，Kylo 在空中挽了个剑花，“你愿意来这个星球，就是因为没有死刑。”

“那不是我！” Armitage 从地上跌跌撞撞地爬起来，“放开他，不然我就杀了他！”

“什么？”

“不然我就自尽。”

“你还是一样疯狂……承认吧，你和我的那个宇宙混蛋是一个人。”

Armitage 的嘴角流下一行血。

“Fuck！”Kylo 一剑捅在楚巴卡下腹部，回身抱住Armitage ，“你来真的！” 他着急地在地上的背包里翻着相机，Armitage 整个人开始僵硬。  
“靠！” 不是闪光灯模式！  
他使劲掰开Armitage 的嘴，吻了上去，一嘴的血腥味。然后后撤，在Armitage 闭眼之前快速开启了光剑。

应该差不多吧。

“咳……” Hux趴在地上咳着血，“你他妈……蠢死了……舌头……都快被咬掉了……” 他听起来有点大舌头。

Kylo 擦了一下嘴上的血沫，想说什么但是没说，只是跪着喘着气看着他。

“妈的看着我干什么！要来不及了！”Hux爬起来推开他朝控制室跑去。

Kylo 拖着楚巴卡的枪带，一路把他拖到舱门扔了下去。

 

5:48  
Rey 赶在千年隼完全离开地面之前抓住了起落架。  
舱门居然没关，她爬了进去。

 

控制室，  
“你他妈没关门！” Hux 操作着三台人工智能。  
“嗯，我故意的。” Kylo 打开光剑转身离开了控制室。

 

再一次的，Kylo 和Rey，红色和蓝色的光剑。

这次没有一句多余的话，两个人都迫不及待的为了自己的目的开始了战斗。

光剑的火星四射，缠斗间Rey掉了个方向，向控制室跑去。

“别动他！” 

Rey试图用原力抗衡，但还是动不了。再一次的，她被Kylo 用原力固定不能动弹。  
这没道理，Rey经过了练习，早已经不是那个捡垃圾的小姑娘，而且Kylo 从被俘开始被控制了一个多月。

怎么可能，Rey瞪大了眼睛，“你打通了黑暗面和光明面的界限！” 

“你内心充满了愤怒，” Kylo 收了光剑，“看来他们没教好你。” 他凝了下神——

Hux 在努力躲着身后的舰队，并开炮反击。突然……一阵冲击波似乎是以千年隼为中心发出来，共和国的舰队整个丧失了火力。

Hux 愣了一下，然后快速调整着朝虫洞飞去。

“这不可能！你不可能有这么大的力量！” Rey仍在试图挣脱束缚，她被原力压制的跪坐下来。  
“也许根本没什么界限。”Kylo 居高临下地看着她，“回去告诉Leia 我们永远不会再见面。”

直到被放进逃生舱，Rey还是震惊状态，什么叫没有界限！Kylo Ren 怎么可能拥有这么强的原力！

可能是因为有想要保护的人吧。Kylo 捡起走廊里Rey的光剑，朝控制室走去。

（七）

“捡了把光剑，在黑市能卖多少钱。”  
“哦，我以为你又被小姑娘打死了。” Hux回头看了一眼他，听起来还是有点大舌头。

他们眩晕地穿越了几个虫洞，彻底甩掉了身后的舰队，Kylo 偷偷用原力治愈了两个人身上的伤。

 

Kylo 坐在副驾驶上扑哧一声笑了出来，“不客气。”

“别他妈读我的脑子！” Hux随手捡了控制台上的垃圾碎片扔了过去。

Kylo 握住他的手腕，两个人僵硬的愣着——

“哦去他妈的。” Hux松开方向盘，整个人扑上去，两个人吻着，嘴里还有Hux之前咬舌的血腥味儿。

 

“你为什么这么矛盾？” Kylo 被按倒在控制室的地面上。  
“Seriously？！这是你现在想说的？！”Hux 坐在他身上扯着两个人身上共和国战队的衣服，“你，即将作为，一个宇宙通缉犯，和另一个，通缉犯，在你父亲的，战舰的，控制室——做爱，你他妈说什么？” 他有点喘，整个人因为兴奋而抖着。

Kylo 撑起身一手搂住Hux的腰，吻着他，解着自己的衣服。他大力地吮吸着Hux的舌头，然后是下唇，然后松开。

“以前……嗯……在定局者号的时候……” Hux两只手没有章法的乱摸着，让Kylo 的句子都说不完整，“怎么不告诉我，你想我每次做完留下？”

“操你的！” Hux停止了饥渴地亲吻和乱摸，把胳肘支在Kylo 胸上，对方被再次压躺在地面上，“你读了多少？！只许读出逃计划！”

Kylo 索性躺在地上，两只手把Hux也拉倒，双手紧紧环在他背后抱住，把自己的脸埋在Hux的胸上闷闷地笑了起来，“多到足够让你想杀了我。”

“我……嗯……一直想杀了你……” 

Kylo 翻身把他压在身下，“就做一次，你快饿死了。抱起来硌手。”

（拉灯）

Hux 吸着Kylo 递到嘴边的袋装营养液，Kylo 另一只手推着他“坐起来，懒死了”

“腰疼，起不来。” Hux又接过一块压缩饼干，继续躺在床上吃。

他们最后做了三次，中途Kylo随便找了一间寝室，把Hux抱去了床上。

两个人窸窸窣窣的吃完了床上堆的食品。

“我们去哪儿？”

“As always, I had it all planned out.”

“Am I in your plan?”

“Very much in.”

 

完结

 

番外一

“头发别剪了吧，现在这样挺好看的。”

“要你管，我发胶呢？”

“扔了。”

“……操你的”

“来吧。”

“……”

番外二

一次事儿后闲聊，

“将军你的宏伟计划呢，咱就这么满宇宙打劫混日子？” Kylo 搂着Hux的腰。

“你不是能脑吗，你脑我啊。热，起开点”

“你不是能猜吗，你猜我为什么问。”

“……猜你妈，睡觉”

因为我觉得现在过的挺他妈舒服的，不用当宇宙之王了。

嗯。我就想听你亲口说出来。

就不。


End file.
